Angel
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Camus Du Vicellous, y Milo Stravos son una pareja de medicos que creen tenerlo todo..hasta que una evento inesperado les confirma lo contrario.


Titulo: "Angel"

Advertencias: Yaoi, Angts, Drama, muerte de un personaje.

Disclaimer: saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

"Angel"

**Umi.Reira**

Aquella argolla metalica le confirmaba lo que ya sabia, estaba a punto de casarse.

No podia sentirse mas feliz y afortunado habia encontrado al amor de su vida, y este le habia pedido que se casaran, nada podia hacerles falta.

Aunque algunas veces no podia evitar preguntarse que hubiese sucedido si a Milo no lo hubiesen trasladado a ese Hospital en Los Angeles, ¿se habrian conocido?, le gustaba pensar que si, muchas veces se imagina diferentes escenarios en los que puediesen conocerse, pero todos con el mismo final...juntos por el resto de su vidas.

Sonrio se habia vuelto cursi, y pensar que no era asi...¿cómo lo llamaba Irina cuando lo conocio?, ah si Cubo Frances o Franchute congelado, mmm no aun gustaba de llamarlo asi, aunque sabia que habia cambiado.

-Hasta que te encontre-...Camus volteo hacia la alegre voz que le llamaba, reconociendo a Irina, su unica amiga en aquel hospital, al verla entrar con su cabello negro recogido en una cola, sus ojos grises con aquel calido replandor, y aquella encantadora barriguita que lucia, no pudo evitar pensar que ella tambien habia cambiado.

¿cómo olvidar aquel dia en que la vio por primera vez en el hospital, con aquel aspecto de "vaga" como la catalogo el (y como pensaba la catalogaria cualquiera al ver la pinta que se cargaba con aquellas mechas rojas y azules por su cabellor, la ropa negra, toda la pinta de un "darky") era imposible pensar que era doctora, y aun mas jamas imagino que se convertirían en amigos, con aquellos caracteres tan opuestos, es que Irina era...bueno era Irina.

-¿necesitas algo?-

-por supuesto necesito algunas opiniones para la comida de tu boda ¿te parece poco?-...Camus rodo los ojos fastidiado, si habia algo, diminuto e intracesdente pero que le molestaba era precisamente "ese" su boda, no el acto en si por que es lo que mas deseaba, pero la "recepción", como lo llamaba el para evitar el termino "fiesta", a las cuales por cierto no era muy dado, por no decir que le desagradaban, le parecia completamente innecesaria, total lo importante era el hecho en si de que Milo y el se casarian lo demas era irrelevante.

Pero Irina insistio tanto que termino convenciendo a Milo de sus locuras, y ahora el tenia que pagar las consecuencias al ser acosado por aquella loca en la que se convertia su amiga, en cuanto a la planeacion de la boda se debia, ¡Ni siquiera en su boda armo tal alboroto!.

Tuvo que sonreir ante ese recuerdo ya que si le hubiesen dicho hace un par de años que ella se casaria se hubiese reido del pobre Iluso que lo decia, hubiese apostado lo que fuera a que eso no sucederia nunca, ella y el formaban parte de los "incasables", y ahora ella estaba embarazada, y el estaba a punto de perder su tan "preciada" libertad.

-Irina ya te dije que te dejo todo a tu elección-

-Pero Camus es tu boda, debes participar en esto-

-participare soy uno de los novios-

-pero no actuas como tal, ¡hasta Milo tiene mas entusiasmo que tu!-

-Irina sabes que anhelo ese dia tanto o mas que el, pero las "recepciones" no son lo mio-

-Fiesta Camus, Fiesta-

-si, como digas-

La pelinegra suspiro...no tienes remedio en fin-

-por cierto ¿no deberias estar en tu casa descansando?-

-nah, ahí solo me aburro sabes que mi vida esta aquí, ademas no me agrada dejar a mi esposo solo por ahí con esas lagartonas de las enfermeras-...Camus tuvo que reconocer que ella tenia razon, no lo sabria el habia cada enfermera...en fin.

La pelinegra fue y se sento junto al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillon de la sala de descanso.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno para nada incomodo, inconcientemente Camus dirigio su mirada hacia el abultado vientre de la americana, y no pudo evitar pensar ¿Cómo se sentiria ser padre?.

Cuando descubrio su orientación sexual Camus tuvo que aceptar que jamas podria llegar a tener hijos, al menos no propios, aunque con el tiempo ese "pequeño" anhelo se desvanecio, o al menos es lo que pensaba hasta hace unos dias.

El caso de Milo era distinto el siempre quizo tener hijos, y penso que algun dia los tendria hasta que conocio a Camus, sin embargo eso era que inquietaba al galo inevitablemente.

¿Y si un dia Milo se daba cuenta que el no era lo que deseaba?, ¿Y si su anhelo de ser padre era mas fuerte que el amor que decia tenerle?, no, no debia pensar asi, sabia que Milo habia renunciado a muchas cosas por el era injusto que pensara asi, al final de cuentas su relacion no fue sencilla, ni color de rosa, sufrieron por estar juntos, sin embargo lograron sortear esos obstáculos, y ahora estaban a un paso del altar.

-¿Qué se siente?-…pregunto de pronto el galo, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien enarco una ceja en señal de incompresion.

-¿disculpa?-

-me preguntaba…¿Qué sientes al saber que seras madre?-

-¡Es algo increible!, la verdad es que jamas pense que se sentiria asi es una sensación que…no tengo palabras para explicar, pero siento que entre John, mi bebe y yo, hay una increible conexión, jajaja quien lo pensaria yo sere madre-

-si, quien lo pensaria-…tuvo que apoyar el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Después de ese dia Camus no volvio a pensar en ello, sin embargo el destino le tenia preparada una sorpresa…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El galo se dirigia a seccion de lockers donde los medicos guaradaba sus cosas, su turno habia terminado, ese dia en especial habia sido demasiado agotador, siempre que le tocaba apoyar a emergencias era asi.

El era especialista en Oncologia, sin embargo habia dias que la sala de urgencias no se daba a vasto y tenia que recurrir a los especialistas, ese dia le habia tocado a Camus.

Solo deseaba darse un buen regaderazo para quitarse todos los fluidos corporales que terminaron en varias partes de sus ropas, y después dormir.

Justo cuando daba la vuelta en el pasillo que le llevaba a dicha sala se detuvo, Milo habia comenzado su guardia y el no le habia visto desde el dia anterior, eso era lo terrible cuando sus guardias no coincidian, el no poder verse.

Penso en hacerle una visita el rubio tenia guardia en Pediatria, regreso sobre sus pasos sin embargo para ir al piso de Pediatria debia pasar por Urgencias, y antes de que pudiera siquiera subir el primer escalon fue interceptado por John el Jefe de residentes.

-Camus que bueno que aun no te has ido, necesito tu ayuda-

-Lo siento John pero mi guardia ha terminado, solo iba a ver a Milo antes de irme-

-Lo se pero uno de los medicos de guardia no llega aun, y no tendo quien me auxilie con una caso que acaba de llegarme, te pido de favor que me ayudes en cuanto terminemos podras irte, es mas te compensare el tiempo en tu proxima guardia-

Camus se mordio el labio sopesando al oferta, no era mala pero estaba tan cansado y no habia logrado ver a Milo aun, sin embargo John lucia tan desesperado…-esta bien-…dijo suspirando con resignacion, el castaño le sonrio y le indico que le siguiera.

Parecia un caso comun, como cualquier accidente de trafico al menos asi fue para Camus en un principio sin embargo tuvo que cambiar su percepción.

El automovil de una mujer que viajaba con su pequeño choco contra una camioneta en la que viajaban unos adolescentes irresponsables que tomaban y cantaban como idiotas.

La mujer llego muy grave no hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer y murio en trauma, por su parte el niño tambien iba muy mal, pero milagrosamente logro salvarse.

Lo que mas llamo la atención de Camus es que el niño tenia rapada la cabeza, no solo eso, una pequeña cicatriz adinaba en aquella cabeza, Camus habia visto eso en muchas ocasiones, y eso era en pacientes con tumores cerebrales.

Mandarian al pequeño a pediatria, donde seria observada su evolucion después de ese agotador dia, Camus se fue sin despedirse de Milo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba realmente agotado, la noche habia sido mas que pesada sobre todo cada vez que el "pequeño del accidente" (como llamaban al niño que llego esa tarde, y cuya madre desgraciadamente habia muerto), se inestabilizaba.

Al final de la noche se podia decir que estaba estable, al menos las peores horas ya habian pasado.

La verdad es que el pequeño le preocupaba ya que la pruebas habia alojado un resultado que no se esperaba, el niño tenia cancer.

En cuanto pudiese obtener mas datos sobre el, se encargaria de llamar a el medico tratante para saber sobre su estado, habia pensado en consultar a Camus, después de todo no habia mejor Oncologo (al menos para Milo), que el Frances.

No podia evitarlo el verlo solo y desamparado el traia recuerdos muy dolorosos los cuales pensaba habia superado, pero se daba cuenta que no era asi.

Su turno habia terminado pero deseaba esperar a que el pequeño despertara o al menos que Camus llegara para poder consultar su caso con el.

Estaba realmente cansado a veces sentia que sus parpados se cerraban por si solos, mantenerse despierto le estaba costando demasiado, al menos unos 5 cafes, penso que tal vez dormir un rato no le haria mal, después de todo solo serian unos momentos, y justo cuando comenzaba a dejarse arrastra presa del sopor que le envolvia.

Un movimiento le alerto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus llegaba un poco enfurruñado al hospital no habia logrado domir del todo bien y por lo tanto su descanso no fue del todo completo, eso sin contar que Milo no se habia aparecido, lo espero lo mas que pudo pero al final decidio irse al hospital, tenia citas temprano y no podian retasarse, esperaba que al menos aun se encontrara en el hospital para verlo aunque sea un momento.

Fue por eso que al llegar se dirigio directamente al area de pediatria, donde le habian informado aun encontraria a su novio.

Y efectivamente ahí lo encontro solo que…no como esperaba el rubio sonreia ampliamente con el niño, que reconocio como el mismo que el atendio el dia anterior.

-ejem-…carraspeo cuando salio del estupor que le causo semejante escena, el rubio al escuchar el peculiar sonido volteo para sonreirle a su novio e instarle a que se acercara.

-Tom, quiero presentarte a Camus la persona de quien te hable-

-hola-…saludo el niño…-Milo me comento que van a casarse Felicidades-…dijo y sonrio, Camus no supo que contestar no esperaba que Milo anduviera divulgando aquella noticia, no es que le avergonzara es solo que le sorprendia sobre todo al ver que se lo habia contado aun pequeño de…Camus le calculaba 12 años.

-Tambien me dijo que eres doctor-

-eh…si mucho gusto Tom-…dijo respondiendo al fin el saludo…-Eh Milo podemos hablar un momento-

El rubio asintió y salio del cuerto prometiendo al niño que volveria, el galo no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca siquiera cuando esta ella era asaltada por un beso entusiasta del rubio el cual respondio con sorprendente ansiedad ¡Cuánto le habia extrañado!...-que bueno que te veo amor, debo hablar contigo-

-si claro tu diras-…logro responder el galo, aun bajo los efectos de aquel efusivo beso.

-bueno veras el niño al que acabas de hablar llego ayer muy grave al hospital, iba con su madre cuando ambos sufrieron un accidente-

-lo se, yo los atendi la madre murio en trauma-

-bueno supongo que te abras percatado de la cicatriz que tiene en la cabeza-…el pelirrojo asintio…-fue necesario hacerle unos estudios y descubrimos que…tiene cancer-

Camus no se sorprendio mucho ya lo sospechaba…-Oh valla que pena-

-eso no es todo si no que su madre era la unica pariente que tenia, me conto que no conoce a su padre pues el muy cobarde les dejo cuando se enteraron de la enfermedad de Tom, y no han sabido de el en cuanto a su madre no le conoce ningun familiar, esta solo en el mundo-…Camus se sintio conmovido por el destino del pobre infante, pero no paso desapercibido que a su novio parecia afectarle en sobre manera y el conocia por demas la razon.

-me gustaria que le examinaras no conozco a mejor Oncologo en el mundo que tu-

El galo sonrio ante lo dicho por el heleno, no cabia duda que era completamente subjetivo en su juicio…-sabes que eso no es cierto-

-para mi lo eres-…dijo regalandole su radiante y arrebatadora sonrisa.

-de acuerdo sabes que con siempre consigues lo que deseas de mi-

Camus examino el caso y lo comparo con los resultados que llegaron una vez que fueron solicitados por el hospital, el niño sufria de cancer desde lo 7 años y llevaba 5 años luchando contra el, en un principio le fue detectado un tumor en el cabeza (de ahí se debia su cicatriz), después se extendio al páncreas, el cual parecia haber sido eliminado, paso 1 año ½ limpio hasta hace unos meses que la metastasis hizo su aparicion y este aparecio en los huesos de la columna, el dia que iban al hospital para que el pequeño recibiera su quimioterapia fue el dia del fatidico accidente.

Milo pasaba mucho tiempo con el pequeño se habia encariñado demasiado con el, y no solo el la mayoria en el hospital simpatizaba con el pequeño Tom-Tom como le habian bautizado en el hospital.

La encargada de orientación familiar era una de las mas comprometidas en el caso junto con Milo, quien le vistaba diario y pasaba mucho tiempo con el.

Ella habia hecho las investigaciones pertinentes, efectivamente el no tenia mas familia que su madre, estaba solo en el mundo y tendria que ser ubicado en un orfanato, lo cual les preocupaba en demasia sobre todo tomando en cuenta el delicado estado del pequeño.

Camus tambien se habia encariñado con el pequeño, ya que era el unico a parte de Milo que lograba arrebatarle sinceras sonrisas, pero no era ajeno al canriño que Milo y Tom-Tom habian desarrolado el uno con el otro casi como si de Padre e hijo se tratase, este pensamiento venia a menudo a el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El pelirrojo mantenia su rostro pegado al pecho desnudo del griego, este a su vez se dedicaba a regalar pequeña caricias mimando la palida espalda gala.

Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones después del rito de amor tan familiar en ellos, pero que siempre resultaba novedoso, fantastico.

-Camus hay algo que me gustaria hablar contigo-

-te escuho-…dijo adormilado el galo.

-eh bueno no se como comenzar pero…aquí voy nuestra boda esta cerca ¿cierto?-

-asi es-

-y como te dije a mi me encantaria formar una familia contigo, en realidad es mi maximo sueño contigo a mi lado estoy completo, feliz pero…me encantaria que…ah rayos no se como decirlo-

-tan solo dilo-…dijo divertido el pelirrojo alzando su rostro para ver el de su novio y sonreirle divertido ante lo extraño que actuaba, si habia algo que distinguia a Milo era lo directo que era.

-Es que yo he estado pensando en que tal vez podriamos…ya hable con Carla y me comento que aunque puede que halla algunas complicaciones es posible que lo logremos-

-Milo al grano-…Camus comenzaba a sentir verdadera curiosidad ¿de que podrian haber estado hablando Milo y la orientadora familiar del hospital?.

-Quiero que adoptemos a Thomas-

Eso si que no se lo esperaba…-¿Qué?-…dijo levantandose de pronto.

-¿No te agrada la idea?-

-No es eso es solo que yo…-…realmente no sabia que contestar realmente el no habia pensado en esa posibilidad, pensaba ayudar al niño tanto como estuviera en sus manos pero de eso a…adoptarlo bueno…ya es diferente.

Observo al rubio quien le miraba con aquella mirada suplicante…-Yo en verdad deseo formar una familia contigo y habia pensado en proponerte eso de adoptar después de la boda pero…ahora estamos a poco mas de una semana de casarnos no creo que sea tan difícil ¿o si?-

A Camus tambien le agradaba esa idea, tener una familia con Milo…ahora sabia era su maximo deseo pero…era realista y sabia que las posibilidades de que les dieran en adopción un niño eran minimas, ya ni digamos a alguien en el caso de Tom-Tom.

Sabia las razones de Milo para hacerlo…-¿Te recuerda a ti no es asi?-…le pregunto el rubio le miro antes de esbozar una sonrisa triste, muy diferente a aquella radiante que siempre solia mostrar.

-si-…contesto simplemente.

Camus no necesitaba preguntar mas conocia la historia los padres de Milo murieron cuando este contaba con 4 años, estaba solo en el mundo y fue mandado a un orfanato donde vivio los momentos mas terribles de toda su vida, los niños mayores solian molestarlo y golpearlo cruelmente, debido a que era bastante frágil y enfermizo.

Cuando tenia 6 años fue a parar al hospital después de una terrible golpiza a la que fue expuesto, la monja encargada de aquel orfanato hasta la fecha no habia hecho nada por mejorar la situación pero una de las monjas que se habia encariñado bastante con el niño, habia pedido que le trasladasen a un hospital, fue ahí en ese terrible lugar lleno de enfermedades y muerte que Milo conocio a un "Angel"…Joanna Stravos.

Joanna Stravos era una mujer casada que por desgracia no podia tener hijos propias, ese dia mientras visitaba a su madre enferma, tuvo la fortuna de conocer a lo que llamaba su rayito de luz, una pequeña chispa llamada Milo.

El pequeño se encontraba ahí debido a los maltratos que sufria en el orfanato donde se encontraba, Joanna no sabria explicar que fue lo que la embargo pero una gran calidez la lleno en el momento en que vio a aquel pequeño rubio, solo podia afirmar que alguien se lo habia enviado a cuidarlo, asi lo sintio en aquel momento asi lo sentiria siempre.

Los Stravos lo adoptaron fue cuando Milo supo lo que era tener una verdadera familia, es por eso que se sentia tan identificado con Tom-Tom, de alguna forma vivian una situación similar y es que Milo estaba seguro que si los Stravos no se hubiesen cruzado en su camino, habria muerte a manos de algunos de los desalmados del orfanato, Camus siempre habia querido agradecer a los padres de Milo el que lo salvaran pero eso era algo que no podria suceder, al menos no por ahora.

Camus por su parte no habia tenido una infancia difícil salvo por el hecho de que su padre era muy estricto, de hecho el saber que su unico hijo, su orgullo tenia ciertas preferencias, fue algo difícil.

Para el galo seria difícil olvidar aquel dia en que su padre fue a la universidad de visita sorpresa, y la sorpresa se la llevo el cuando al abrir el cuarto de su hijo encontro a este y a su compañero de cuarto dormidos…pero en la misma cama, jamas olvidaria la cara de repulsión, sorpresa, y decepcion que su padre puso en aquel momento.

Es mas cuando regreso comenzo se vestia de negro, argumentando que estaba de luto por que no tenia hijo, ya que este habia muerto, su madre logro convencerlo de que sin importar sus preferencias sexuales, era su hijo al final padre e hijo lograron reconciliarse, caso contrario con Milo y sus padres.

Esa era la razon por la que Camus jamas podria agradecerles, por la que ellos no asistirían a la boda, no estaban de acuerdo con aquella relacion, la repudiaban al extremo que habia perdido contacto con el heleno, para Milo fue muy difícil aquellos tiempos en los que sus padres le pusieron a elegir entre el "Franchute Gay" como despectivamente le llamaba Ethan Stravos a Camus, o ellos.

Milo jamas eligiria amaba a sus padres y les estaria eternamente agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por el, pero Camus era el amor de su vida, y su futuro la persona con la que pensaba formar una familia asi que con todo el dolor de su alma, les dijo…"No es una eleccion por que jamas podria elegir, pero me quedo con Camus y no pienso irme a Inglaterra"…esa fue la ultima vez que Milo supo de sus padres, habia intentado hablar con ellos pero…estos simplemente se negaban, estaba resignado a que no acudirian a su boda.

Milo habia renunciado a muchas cosas para estar con Camus, ambos lo habian hecho pero Camus era conciente que las perdidas de Milo eran mayores, sin ir mas lejos sus padres, claro Camus jamas le hablaria de aquella conversación que se llevo a cabo en aquel café con los padres de Milo, sabia que Milo se enfadaria y sufriria al saber sobre ella, lo mejor era no hablar de ello.

Pasaron por muchas dificultades para estar juntos, asi que, ¿Qué mas daba que cediera un poco?, después de todo el tambien se habia encariñado bastante con Tom-Tom le recordaba tanto a Milo, ademas se daba a querer todos en el hospital le adoraban.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos-

-Gracias-…dijo Milo regalandole de nuevo su radiente sonrisa, aquella que al galo tanto fascinaba, si valdria la pena después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo sentia que ya odiaba a esa mujer, y eso que el no era muy dado a odiar a las personas pero aquella mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, era la milesima vez que rechazaba sus papeles, bueno no tantas veces pero si eran demasiadas, siempre tenia un argumento para evitar que ellos adoptaran a Thomas.

-Es que no lo entiendo-…decia exasperada la rubia, Carla quien habia estaba a lado de ellos en todo ese proceso…-Ellos son la mejor opcion para el niño, si es que tiene otra por que usted sabe tambien como yo, que nadie esta dispuesto a adoptar a un niño con una enfermedad como esa, sin contar que seguramente morira debido a los precarios cuidados que tendra en ese lugar, sin tomar en cuanta que el orfanato no puede costear el tratamiento…¡Ellos son medicos!-

-Lo siento pero….-

-¿Digame que mas debemos hacer para adoptarlo?-

-Miren tal vez si lo vuelven aintetar el proximo mes…-

-¿El proximo mes?-…si pudiera ahorcarla, lo haria en verdad que si.

-Vamonos-…dijo el pelirrojo que hasta el momento se habia mantenido callado, al margen de todo, el sabia lo mucho que les costaria adoptar, no solo a Tom-Tom a cualquier niño, aquella mujer se notaba que era prejuiciosa y el tipo de relacion como la de ellos le parecia repulsiva.

-Pero…-…intento protestar el rubio, no podia creer que se diera por vencido.

-Dejalo, esta claro que no lograremos nada personas como esta Señora tiene demasiados prejuicios con personas como nosotros, pero no te preocupes mi madre me dijo que en Francia podemos adoptar, alla tienen la mente un poco mas abierta, ademas de que mi padre esta dispuesto a ayudarnos, de hecho tiene a un candidato-

-Es que…-…al sentir como el galo apretaba su brazo ligeramente, y al ver sus ojos comprendio todo.

-Tienes razon-…dijo con resignacion.

-En ese caso nos vamos-…para después dirigirse a la mujer…-Espero que en verdad pronto encuentre a una Familia para Thomas, su estado es muy delicado y podria morir en cualquier momento, lo cual espero no suceda pronto o de lo contrario usted cargaria con la culpa el resto de su vida, sabiendo que tuvo la opcion de salvarsela-

La mujer fruncio el seño ¿como se atrevia a decirle aquello?, lo cierto es que el pelirrojo tenia razon y ella lo sabia, ¿podria cargar con aquella responsabilidad?, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la devolvió a la realidad, estaban a punto de salir.

-Esperen-…dijo antes de que salieran por completo, entonces Camus se permitio sonreirle por primera vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Este sera mi cuarto?-…preguntaba el pequeño sorprendido al ver a su parecer aquel enorme cuarto, el anterior que tenia no era tan grande.

-Si, ¿te gusta?-…le pregunto el rubio.

-Si, me encanta-…dijo aventandose alegre sobre la cama.

Milo le acompaño y pronto comenzaron a jugar, Camus quien observaba todo desde la puerte debia admitir que, aquella escena le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.

Lograron que la adopción les fuese concedida pero lo tiempos que se les venian Camus sabia no serian faciles, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el cancer de Tom-Tom, era sin duda alguna de los mas agresivos, y el tratamiento, Camus esperaba que el niño pudiera soportarlo.

Y lo hizo, Camus estaba maravillado con la enterza y valentia que Tom-Tom habia mostrado, tenia tantos deseos de vivir.

Para ellos no fue facil, turnarse el hospital, los tratamientos de Tom-Tom, las noches en vela, y el tener que ser fuertes cuando el pequeño llegaba tan mal que pensaban no lo lograrian, lo cierto es que todas esas dificultades hacian el lazo aun mas fuerte entre los tres, la relacion entre ellos se vio fortalecida al juntos poder afrontar todos aquellos nuevos retos, y es que ser padre no es facil, y ellos lo estaban comprobando de una dura manera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El pequeño Tom-Tom mantenia sus enormes ojos azules atentos al paisaje que se extendia frente a el, mientras tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente.

Milo tan solo le observaba, el estaba tan nervioso como aquel mientras esperaba a su esposo, se sentia ansioso y nerviso, Camus estaba por entrar por esa puerta para darles buenas o malas noticias, Milo esperaba que buenas.

Al fin después de mucho tiempo (al menos asi les parecio a ambos), el pelirrojo hacia su entrada por la puerta de su oficina, llevaba un folder con unos papeles en la mano, al verlo entrar Milo y Tom-Tom, saltaron del asiento al mismo tiempo, logrando que se sonrieran y se relajasen un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Y bien?-…pregunto el heleno, Camus le miro con aquel semblante serio que portaba por unos momentos hasta que al fin se decidio a hablar.

-Según los resultados que han alojado las ultimas pruebas que te hicimos-…pauso un segundo antes de continuar…-El tumor ha desaparecido, lo que indica que estas limpio al menos por el momento-…dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa que se engrando al ver el jubilo que compartia aquellos, a lo que podia calificar como sus grandes amores, quienes saltaban de alegria.

-hay que ser prudentes y esperar que si dioes quiere, el cancer no vuelva a aparecer-

-No lo hara-…sentencio Milo, el galo tan solo le sonrio esperando que en verdad asi fuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Asi que se van-…decia Irina al rubio, mientras esta cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña Nathalie.

-Si, Tom-Tom desea viajar, siempre ha sido su anhelo conocer diferentes lugares asi que Camus y yo aprovecharemos nuestra vacaciones, para viajar por Europa, sirve que, de paso Camus visita a sus padres en Francia para que conozcan a Tom-Tom y yo…bueno quiero visitar mi bella Grecia-…dijo con una sonrisa, omitiendo el tema de sus padres Irina conocia mejor que nadie la historia de ellos, incluso aquella conversación que según Camus nunca se habia realizado con los padres de Milo, ella sentia mucha furia hacia los Stravos pero se abstuvo de hacer cometario alguno.

-Me alegra, espero que me traigan muchos recuerdos-

-Si a ti, y a esa preciosura-…dijo Milo sonriendo a la pequeña Nathalie quien sonrio por respuesta-

-Ah, y no te olvides de John-

-Cierto-

-Bueno debo irme la niñera no tarda en llegar y me toca guardia en el hospital, me despides de Camus y Tom-Tom, les deseo buen viaje-

-Gracias-

La pelinegra salio, de aquel lugar mientras Milo preparaba las ultimas maletas para que en cuanto Camus y Tom-Tom llegaran, se fueran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decideron comenzar por Asia y sus paises mas significativos, China, Japon, Corea. Para después dirigirse a Europa, Rusia, Holanda, Inglaterra, España, Italia fueron testigos de la alegria de aquella pequeña familia.

En Francia los Padres de Camus se dedicaron a consentir al "nieto", Camus estaba sorprendido ya que hasta su padre que solia mostrase frio e inexpresivo, sonreia con Tom-Tom, ¡Hasta cariñoso era!.

Su ultimo destino Grecia era el que sin duda mas ansioso y nervioso ponia a Milo, después de un dia de paseo Mil decidio pasar por la casa de sus padres, para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido el conflicto que tuvo que sostener el heleno sobre si tocar o no tocar, al final decidio que lo mejor era que no molestase a sus padres, si en tanto tiempo no habian querido saber de el, era por que aun estaban molestos o demasiado dolidos, Milo solo esperaba que un dia se dignaran al menos a contestarle sus llamadas.

-¿Quiénes viven aquí?-…pregunto el pequeño.

-Mis padres-…contesto Milo.

-¿Mis otros abuelos?, ¿podemos conocerlos?-…pregunto con entusismo.

-Eh…bueno veras no creo que sea posible en estos momentos-

-¿Por qué?, ¿No estan?-…dijo con desanimo.

-Si, Tom-Tom, no estan-…dijo el griego observando hacia la enorme casa por ultima vez, antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño quien sonriendo comenzo a juguetear con sus Padres.

Dentro de la casa una bella mujer observba aquella escena que se suscitaba afuera de su casa, sus ojos grises se encontraban anegados en llanto, Dios cuanto extrañaba a su hijo, y detestaba ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos que eran su rayito de luz, aun lo eran.

¿Entonces que estaba mal?, Joanna volvio a observar a las personas fuera de su casa, aun no se iban pero estaban a punto de hacerlo, el sonreia ante todo era feliz, a final de cuentas habia logrado lo que siempre anhelo…una familia.

¿Era correcto lo que ella hacia?, negarse a verlo, a hablarle siquiera, era obvio que los extrañaba de no ser asi no estaria ahí, y pesar de la distancia podia verlo en sus ojos, algo le hacia falta y eso eran ellos.

No lo penso mas, se separo de la ventana por la que observaba todo al ver que ellos comenzaban a alejarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-…la grave voz de su esposo se dejo escuchar, se encontraba sentado en sillon leyendo el periodico, o fingiendo que lo hacia.

Ella volteo a verle, el al igual que ella habia visto por la ventana a su hijo sin embargo habia resoplado molesto y se habia refugiado en aquel mueble.

-Voy a verlo-

-No-

-No pienso escucharte esta vez, ya basta por cobardias por mi parte ¡Por dios Ethan!, es nuestro hijo-

-Te equivocas-…dijo el hombre alzando la voz…-dejo de serlo el dia que eligio a ese…a ese por encima de nosotros-

-El que se equivoca eres tu, el jamase ligio, y tampoco ha dejado de ser nuestro hijo-…dijo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de salir la voz de su esposo se dejo escuchar de nuevo.

-Si sales por esa puerta no volveras a poner un pie en esta casa-

-Es una pena que quieras tirar nuestra familia a la basura, ojala no te arrepientas cuando veas lo solo que estas-…le dirigió una ultima mirada dolida, y salio de aquel lugar.

Milo caminaba con Camus y Tom-Tom por la acera habian decidido regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban, ya que estaban realmente agotados cuando un grito les hizo detenerse.

-¡Milo!-…el heleno conocia esa voz a la perfeccion, la misma que le habia infligido valor y amor tantas otras veces, la voz de su madre.

No hicieron falta las palabras ya que inmediatamente Milo corrio a su encuentro y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella sollozaba y pedia perdon una y otra vez, el la consolaba diciendole que no habia nada que perdonar.

Camus y Tom-Tom compartieron sonrisas complices al ver la escena, al menos ella habia reflexionado y Camus agradecia aquello, ya que era conciente que mientras sus Padres no lo aceptaran, Milo jamas seria del todo feliz.

Ella les acompaño al hotel y comio con ellos, tambien se disculpo con Camus pero el al igual que Milo le dijo que no habia problema, tambien le dio a entender que no hablaria de aquella platica.

Joanna quedo fascinada con Tom-Tom, al tiempo en que los instaba a buscar un apartamento por los dias que se quedaran, ya que después ella se quedaria ahí.

Antes de irse Milo decidio ir a ver a su padre, este al verle tan solo dejo abierta la puerta para que entrara, sin embargo se sento en su sillon de siempre tomando su periodico, para ignorar por completo a su hijo, demostrandole que su presencia no era bienvenida, pero Milo no se dejo amedrentar.

-Papa se que no deseas saber nada de mi y lo acepto, aun cuando me duele solo quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz, estoy casado y tengo un hijo que he adoptado, lamento que las cosas hallan pasado de esta manera, solo queria que supieras que ahora te comprendo, y lamento haberte decepcionado de esta manera pero no pude evitarlo asi es el amor, y jamas me arrepentire de la decisión que tome, Te amo, y espero que algun dia podamos volver a hablar-…Milo dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, ya que Ethan no lo miro ni una sola vez durante su pequeño discurso, justo cuando estaba por salir, volvio la vista encontrandolo en la misma posición…-por cierto disculpa a mama, espero que regresen ya que yo mas que nadie se lo mucho que se aman y no me agrada que por mi culpa se distancien, aquí te dejo al direccion de donde esta, espero que la busques-…dijo dejando una papel, sobre la mesa para después salir de aquella casa.

No cabe duda que no siempre el orgullo es bueno, ya que de no ser por ello Ethan Stravos se habria levantado de su lugar, habria corrido a abrazar a su hijo y le habria pedido perdon, le habria dicho que no importaba con quien estuviera ya que siempre seria su hijo, y lo amaria tal y como es.

Le habria dicho que no lo habia decepcionado y que estaba orgulloso de el, que era mentira aquello que habia dicho de que se arrepentia de haberlo adoptado, nunca, nunca lo habia hecho y jamas lo haria, si pudiera regresar el tiempo volveria a buscarlo para darle el hogar que merecia.

Se habria ido con el a buscar a su esposa, la habria besado y abrazado, y tambien le habria pedido perdon por su testarudez, le habria dicho que todos aquellos años que llevaban de casados eran los mas felices de su vida, y que aun la amaba con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, siempre lo haria.

Habria hecho las paces con Camus y habrian acordado que todo quedaba en el pasado, y habria estado encantado de conocer a aquel pequeño que vio por la ventana, y que tanto le recordo al pequeño rubio que encontro en aquel hospital.

Pero el orgullo habia sido mas grande y en lugar de aquello, se habia quedado sentado en aquel sillon, llorando por su tonteria, por su testarudez, y lamentandose en su soledad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenia años que no visitaba aquel lugar, Milo debia reconocer que le traia cierta nostalgia el mausoleo donde estaban sus padres no estaba descuidado, suponia que eso debia agradecerselo a Joanna.

-Mama, Papa hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, tratare de venir mas seguido-…suspiro, y después se dedico a "conversar" con ellos sobre lo que habia acontecido en su vida, desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

Poco después se despidio dejando aquel mausoleo custodiado por una estatua de ángel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas se sentia realmente mal esa noche, con las fuerzas que podia reunir logro llegar al baño donde volvio a vomitar, era la 4 vez en esa noche.

No deseaba molestar a Camus y Milo, quienes dormian placidamente en la otra habitación, era la primera vez que lo hacian desde que llegaron del viaje, ya que en cuanto pisaron Los Angeles, se vieron abarrotados de trabajo.

Sin embargo cuando distinguio que aquello que vaciaba en el sanitario era sangre, concluyo que debia despertarlos.

Arrastrandose logro llegar a la habitación que compartian el heleno y el galo, abrio la puerta la cual no se encontraba atrancada con seguro lo cual agradecia, ya que no tenia fuerzas.

Llego hasta la cama donde comenzo a llamarlos, Camus fue el primero en despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto preocupado en cuanto sus ojos lograron abrirse por completo y distinguio al pequeño Tom-Tom, quien lucia demasiado palido.

-Lamento molestarlos pero no me siento bien-…musito con voz debil.

Camus tuvo que levantarse rapidamente ya que el pequeño se desvanecio por completo, desperto a Milo quien al ver el estado del pequeño se alarmo de inmediato.

Pudieron distinguir pequeñas gotas de sangre en el pijama de Tom-Tom, e intercambiaron preocupadas miradas.

Pasaron la noche en vela cuidando del pequeño, noche que trajo terribles sus peores pesadillas, no tuvieron que dormir para que estas se realizaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los punzantes zafiros seguían fijos en la nada, su consultorio era la clara muestra de cómo estaba por dentro…destrozado.

Todo lo que alguna vez estuvo sobre su escritorio ahora yacia sobre el piso en completo desorden, cada papel victima de la furia del pelirrojo de ser seres vivos se encontrarian temblando en estos momentos, temerosos de que un nuevo ataque se suscitara.

En su mente rondaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?, y es que no podia pensar de otra manera, no después de leerlo lo que aquellos papeles que ahora apretaba en un puño contenian.

La desdicha, tristeza, desolación, eso era lo que contenian dichos papeles que con solo unas letras estaban a punto de destruir su vida y la de los seres que amaba.

Justo en ese momento una de las personas que menos deseaba ver llegaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-…pregunto el heleno al ingresar al consultorio de su esposo.

-Por favor Camus hablame-…dijo llegando y sintiendose alarmado al ver el estado del pelirrojo, estaba llorando, eso era malo pocas veces lo habia visto asi y eso era solamente cuando sufria, y el detestaba que Camus sufriera.

Camus le miro y no soporto mas, desecho se echo a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente esto alarmo al griego aun mas.

-Camus por favor dime algo me estas asustando, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Milo es…es-…no sabia como decirle sabia lo mucho que le afectaria aquella noticia…-Es Thomas-

Al oir el nombre de su hijo, Milo palidecio al percatase de los papeles que Camus sostenia en su puño, lo comprendio todo.

-El cancer volvio, no solo eso si no que se has extendido a pulmones, estomago y columna-…dijo esto en un hilo de voz.

-¿Hay…hay alguna solucion?-…pregunto el griego con la voz quebrada.

-No, no existe tratamiento, la quimioterapia tendria que aumentar su nivel de un modo que…ningun ser humano soportaria, no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-¿Cómo se lo diremos?-

-No…no lo se-…dijo antes de sostener al heleno que caia desecho al suelo de su consultorio, donde ambos se mantuvieron por un buen rato llorando, pensado que es lo que harian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La estancia que habia sido testigo de tantos momentos alegres, ahora se encontraba siendo testigo del momento mas desolador, hasta las peredes cuyo color antes le parecia alegre, mas vivaz, ahora le parecia opaco, muerto.

Sus ojos azules luchaban por no derramar las lagrimas que desde hace rato pugnaban por salir…-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?-…logro preguntar a los hombres que tenia frente asi, sus padres.

No deseaba verles a los ojos sentia que si lo hacia toda su fortaleza se desmoronaria, y no tendria mas fuerzas, no deseaba hacerles sufrir, por que sabia que ellos sufrian con el.

-unos 3 meses a lo mucho 4-…contesto el pelirrojo, sin embargo no era la altiva y autoria voz de siempre aquella que admiraba por su elegancia, esta a penas era un hilo de voz.

El tan solo asintió…-¿podemos…?-…los mayores fijaron su atención en el y dolio, dolio ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos tan azules y tan costrantes entre si, como el dia y la noche, zafiros y turquesas.

-¿Podemos continuar el viaje que dejamos pendiente?, aun hay paises que me gustaria visitar-…ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de asentir.

-¿Por donde te gustaria empezar?-…Milo forzo su mejor sonrisa.

-Por Brasil-…dijo el tambien tratando de sonreir…-siempre me ha parecido un pais muy interesante…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos luchaban contra sus parpados por mantenerse despierto, lo cierto es que sus parpados parecian ganar la batalla.

Un movimiento en la cama que custodiaba le alerto, el pequeño Tom-Tom comenzaba a despertar, podia notar como aquellos ojos celestes que antes lucian tanta vida ahora le parecian cada vez mas opacos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-..pregunto con una pequeña curvatura de la labios que a penas se podia tomar por sonrisa.

-Mejor, hoy me siento mucho mejor ni siquiera siento dolor-

-Me alegra-…esos habia sido los peores dias de Thomas, entre el dolor, los gritos, el llanto, los vomitos, los desmayos, la sangre, la morfina, Milo ya no sabia que esperar cada vez que el pequeño abria sus ojos.

-¿Y Camus?-…pregunto el pequeño al no ver al pelirrojo al lado del rubio como era costumbre.

-Creo que le vencio el sueño-…dijo señalando hacia los pies donde reposaba el pelirrojo, el galo era quien menos dormia de los tres.

-que bien, le hace falta-

La habitación se lleno de silencio por unos segundos, justos lo que necesito el pelirrojo para abrir los ojos, al contemplar al pequeño despierto y sin problemas se alegro, sin embargo sus zafiros se emsonbrecieron ya que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Veo que estas mejor-

-Si, le decia a Milo que ni siento dolor-

-eso es bueno-

El pequeño tan solo asintió…-Papas me gustaria decirles una cosa-…ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Te escuchamos-

-Yo…bueno quiero darles las gracias por haberme dado un hogar todo este tiempo, lograron hacer de mis ultimos dias los mas felices y yo…bueno tan solo queria que lo supieran, lo hicieron bien-

Ambos adultos se tragaron el nudo que se formo en su garganta, y trataron de aguantar el llanto el mayor tiempo posible…-No tienes que agradecer lo hicimos con gusto, Te amamos ¿lo sabes?-

-Si, y se los agradezco tambien por haber cumplido mi sueño de conocer el mundo siempre recordare aquellos momentos en los que fui tan feliz, gracias tambien por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles-

-Ya te dije no hay nada que agradecer, ademas tu nos has enseñado mucho eres muy valiente, y tu fortaleza es admirable-

-No soy tan valiente…tengo miedo, no quiero morir pero…se que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, pero al menos se que a donde quiera que valla no tendre que luchar, contra esta enfermedad ademas, mi mama me debe estar esperando-

-¿Sera…sera bonito a donde ire?-…pregunto su voz comenzaba a ser un murmullo, Tom-Tom no solo se sentia mejor podia jurar que no tenia mal alguna, hasta se sentia que habia recuperado su fuerza, sus ojos habia recuperado el brillo de antaño.

-Por su puesto, eres un angel y los angeles como tu van al cielo-…Milo ya no podia ocultar su llanto, sobre todo al ver como el pequeño se desvanecia poco a poco.

-Que bien…tengo…tengo frio, es extraño ya que el sol brilla por que hay mucha luz-…el heleno ahogo un sollozo…era de noche.

-si…hay mucha luz, descansa pequeño-

Tom-Tom ya no respondio…tan solo se despidio con una sonrisa en sus labios, el monitor que indicaba el ritmo de sus latidos dejaba escapar un pitido indicando que el corazon del pequeño se habia detenido.

Corrieron hacia la maquina de electroshock, intentando reanimarlo una y otra vez, todo lo que se lo permitia su desolado estado, pero el pequeño parecia haber perdido la valentia, por que no regreso.

Solo asi se dejaron caer victimas del llanto que habian guardado todos esos dias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante el funeral fueron aquellos que conocían a la pareja, algunas cercanos a ellos otros no tanto, los padres de Camus tambien habian ido, sintiendose parte de aquel pequeño grupo que habia conocido al extrañable Tom-Tom, aquellos que sentirian mas su muerte.

La madre de Milo aun no llegaba, según le habia dicho al heleno pensaba asistir…y llego pero sorpresa de todos no llego sola…

-Papa-…Milo a penas y podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, imaginaba ver a cualquiera, a todos menos a su padre.

-Milo yo…-…el griego nego con la cabeza, diciendole que no dijera nada y se lanzo a sus brazos los cuales lo recibieron gustosos, es en los momentos dolorosos cuando mas se necesita de los padres.

Después del entierron Ethan Stravos hablo con ambos y le pidio perdon, Milo no dudo en hacerlo y Camus…bueno a pesar de todo el no deseaba tener rencores, no al menos con los Stravos después de todo eran los padres del hombre que amaba.

Sobre la conversación en aquella cafeteria Camus le pidio que la olvidasen y le pidio como unica condicion para su "aceptación", que jamas le contase a Milo, Ethan estuvo de acuerdo.

Superar el dolor del perder a Tom-Tom fue una tarea difícil que sin embargo, juntos han logrado sortear poco a poco.

Sobre todo después de aquella ayuda divina que les llego.

El Doctor Shion Smith el mismo que hubiese ofrecido a Milo el puesto de director del Hospital central de Londres, regreso con una propuesta aun mas interesante.

El Dr. Smith era compañero de dolor del galo y el heleno, y les propuso una sociedad para crear una fundacion.

El proposito de la fundacion era ayudar a que niños con cancer tuvieran una mayor esperanza de vida, la fundacion no solo tenia como objetivo apoyar económicamente a aquellos niños huerfanos victimas de aquella terrible enfermedad, si no ademas se dedicaba a la investigación sobre medicamentos y tratamientos nuevos, buscando que algun dia se pudiese inventar la cura que pusiera fin a tanto sufrimiento.

La idea les parecio mas que magnifica y no dudaron en aceptar, la fundacion llevaria el nombre que ellos eligieran.

La fundacion "El Angel Tom", no solo buscaba curar o apoyar a los niños con cancer, tambien daba cobijo a aquellos padres que hubiesen sufrido la perdida de un "angel", que les fuese arrebatado por el cancer.

Con esta historia no solo Milo y Camus aprendieron a ser padres de la manera mas maravillosa y a la vez dolorosa que puede existir, tambien los padres de Milo aprendieron que sin importar las decisiones que tomen los hijos, siempre hay que apoyarles en los momentos mas difíciles, aquellos en los que un hijo necesita el confortable abrazo de un padre.

Unos años después Camus y Milo adoptaron una niña, a la cual llamaron Emily.

Emily fue la chispa de alegria que faltaba en sus vidas, y a pesar de que jamas olvidarian a Tom-Tom, pues indudablemente fue y seria parte importante de sus vidas, una huella inborrable, lograron darle a Emily el hogar que necesitaba.

Esta historia me dejo mucho aprendizaje, Tom-Tom fue alguien que me enseño la valentia y fortaleza con la que se deben afrontar los momentos difíciles, y que se puede brindar el mismo amor a los hijos sean o no engendrador por uno mismo, pero tambien me enseño algo que ya sabia nada como el confortable abrazo de un padre, en el momento en que mas lo necesitas.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero que les guste esta kilometrica historia, lamento que sea triste pero lo adverti desde un principio, después de debatir entre varias que se me habian ocurrido para esta convocatoria, llego una noticia en un periodico sobre uno de estos angeles que dios nos presta por unos momentos, para que nos den una gran leccion de amor a la vida, espero que les halla gustado y pues no me queda mas que decir…XOXO.

_**Umi la bicha…**_


End file.
